


The Company of Wolves

by Jeanshard



Series: Patient Wolf [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanshard/pseuds/Jeanshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's position in Camelot is not secure</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company of Wolves

Everything about them was improper.

“George, do you want to take the night off?” The Omega was sat on the bed, a quill between his lips. He said it as though he was doing George a favour, said it as though George was his manservant and not Arthur’s.

“No, I’m quite fine thank you. Sir.” George was always professional, but the omega truly tested his limits. The omega had no respect for the role George had to play, the omega didn’t adhere to any form of hierarchy. He was a spoilt little boy from the country who tugged on the Prince’s heart strings with no respect for the way things were supposed to be done in Camelot. George didn’t want to think such things, it wasn’t his place, and yet it was the truth!

George should hold respect for the omega, due to the position he supposedly held. But the omega hadn’t followed any formal channels, didn’t perform any official duties, he was too young for his responsibilities and he acted it. And the omega tempted Prince Arthur away from his own roles and positions.

George held a very secret suspicion that there was something sinister about the omega. Merlin was strange, he walked around at night and spent far too much time whispering with the doctor Gaius. George knew that Gaius had a dark past that was kept secret from much of the court, but he had been a traitor at one point. It was suspicious. Furthermore, the omega came from Cenred’s kingdom, and no matter what was happening now Cenred’s Kingdom would love to conquer Camelot. Merlin could have secret affiliations King Cenred and be plotting the downfall of Camelot.

George knew it was a dangerous thought to hold, almost treasonous. But Merlin hadn’t had his first heat yet, and until he did his position in Camelot was tender. He shouldn’t see the Prince at all, ever, under any circumstances and yet he slept in the royal bed every night!

So, with these suspicions and uneasiness in mind, George did everything he could to keep a close eye on the omega and protect the Prince. George arrived early and stayed late every day. He had seen a lot of things between the alpha and omega that he never needed to see, that nobody- not even the most perverse of men- needed to see. But George stayed clear to his mission. Always.

“Honestly George, I quite insist.” The omega stretched up from the bed, extending himself on to his knees and then pushing from his hands. It was almost a seductive pose and it made George blush. So improper! No one of royal stock would ever be seen in this odd sort of crouch, and certainly never in the company of a servant. “You’ve been working extremely hard lately, you deserve a few days off.”

George felt his heart stammer. If the omega was so desperate to be rid of him, perhaps there was a plan underfoot. Arthur could be facing mortal danger in the next few days, perhaps even in the next few hours! George knew it was his duty to protect the future King.

George needed a story that would make the omega let this topic go. The omega was probably in his position to gain riches, so George assumed that talking about money (as perverse as it was to him) may placate the omega.

“Oh, well, Sir. I simply can’t afford to-”

“Oh, well, I’ll make sure you receive fair payment George! You don’t even need to tell the treasurer if you don’t want!”

George figured that the boy was probably telling him not to tell the treasurer so any later crime could be pinned on George. George would never do anything so improper at any rate.

“I couldn’t possibly charge for hours I didn’t work, Sir. And there’s plenty for me to do, I have to dust and rearrange the Prince’s wardrobe and I think I may need to polish his boots again-” As George was speaking, he felt hands pushing at his back and shoving him from the room. George tried to dig his heels in and fight back, he knew the omega wasn’t particularly strong, but he was unable to do anything but slow the omega down a little bit. “Sir, Sir I must insist-”

“I’m afraid it is *I* who must insist this time George. Have a wonderful night off!” Before he could formulate a reply, George found himself on the other side of the Prince’s bedroom door and heard the lock click shut.

***

George stalked the hallways for nearly an hour before he saw the Prince making his way towards his rooms. 

“Your Highness!” George sprang into action immediately, scuttling after Arthur as though his life depended on it. Arthur’s life may very well have depended on it, after all. The Prince turned around, seemingly surprised, before his eyes raised to the heavens. George wondered if the Prince had heard a noise or spotted a leak that displeased him. “Your Highness-”

“George, what are you doing out here?” The Prince seemed quite surprised by George’s franticness. George was always immaculate and composed, he took great efforts to be. Then, the Prince’s face started to look panicked. “Is everything alright with Merlin?”

The Prince started speeding up in the direction of his rooms, and George had to run to keep up with him.

“Merlin is quite alright sire! I was sent away by him in order to, in fact he was most insistent. If I may speak out of place, Sire-”

“You may not.” The Prince snapped back. George didn’t feel offended, Arthur was probably just unsettled by the news. 

“Of course, only-” Before George could even get the words out, the Prince had let himself in to his room with his key then locked the door behind him again.

Usually, George wouldn’t dare intrude. The Prince was George’s superior and his commands were to be followed. But George was terrified that his Prince was in danger, and it was his duty to protect the future King.

George noticed a tray on the ground, empty plates and dirty glasses that the omega must have placed outside after George left. He was probably trying to make George look like a poor servant, and that really tipped him over an edge. George checked the corridors to see that no one was approaching and no one was a witness, and when he saw the coast was clear he picked up a glass and held it to the wooden door, hoping to hear inside.

***

Even before George had come galloping up to Arthur in the hallway, the Prince had been tightly strung. Stressed out.

He’d spent the last few hours in a meeting with his father, arguing about the choice of omega for the millionth time. His father continued to lay out portraits of royal omegas, meek little things born of high rank who would over look Arthur’s transgressions and happily engage in the five year courtship. Arthur had tried his hardest to be respectful to his father, but it was an issue he was unwilling to discuss, the idea made him ill.

Arthur wondered if Merlin had heard whispers about how fragile his position was. Merlin had been a little quiet lately, he’d seemed distant. Arthur hoped that his omega wasn’t being beaten down by Camelot, he couldn’t stand to see him fade. 

So Arthur was incredibly relieved when he walked in to the chamber to see Merlin fine and well, sat at the table with candles lit and small portions of food placed out.

“What’s this then?” Arthur had tried to keep any hint of worry from his voice, he didn’t want to startle Merlin. Merlin was fine and safe and they had nothing to worry about.

“Dinner. Obviously.” Merlin raised his eyebrows and smirked, before tearing the roll in front of him in half and starting to eat it. “Sit.”

“Obviously I could tell it was dinner, *Merlin.*” Arthur rolled his eyes, but made his way over to the table anyway. “I was simply wondering why dinner had to be such a production tonight.”

Merlin furrowed his face a little and cocked his head to the side. He probably thought that being cute would make Arthur lose his train of thought, but he was wrong. Arthur had built up an immunity to those looks.

Well, almost. 

“George was pacing the corridors in hysterics. Was there a need to throw my man servant out of the room before he finished his duties?”

“He was pacing about in here too and it was giving me a head ache.” Merlin dropped his bread and rose up from the table. His body was leaning over the wood slightly before he draped himself around Arthur and whispered into his neck. “Besides, maybe I just wanted a little private time.”

Arthur shivered from the way Merlin whispered in to his ear. Through the months Merlin had been in Camelot, he’d become more seductive. Most of the time he still bumbled about like a clueless little country boy but there were times, like now, that Merlin was incredibly alluring. The title Vixen would almost suit him at times like these.

“Here’s me thinking you liked a show.” Arthur had to fight to keep his voice level, if Merlin heard it waver he’d become unbearably smug. Merlin certainly did like a show, or at least he usually created one. Not that Arthur was blameless, the two of them would pounce one each other any chance they got, they’d been caught in the armoury, in hallways, in other people’s rooms too many times to count.

“I do.” Merlin mouthed the words into Arthur’s cheekbone, then his lips started to trail to Arthur’s ear. “Audiences…” Merlin started to suck on Arthur’s ear, nibble, *bite.* “are great.” Whilst Merlin’s teeth were tugging on Arthur’s ear lobe, his hands had started to wander down Arthur’s chest and making way to Arthur’s belt. “but sometimes I like you all to myself.”

Arthur turned his head and tried to catch Merlin’s lips in a kiss, but Merlin pulled back. Arthur’s heart stammered before he saw Merlin grinning, obviously teasing. Merlin’s hands were still working on Arthur’s belt when the omega sank to his knees, in between Arthur’s splayed legs. 

Still grinning, Merlin started to press his lips against Arthur’s legs. He started at the knee, then worked his way up Arthur’s thigh before he started mouthing at Arthur’s crotch. The marks he was leaving on Arthur’s trousers would be an embarrassment later but they were a huge turn on now. 

“Besides, George isn’t a particularly receptive audience member.”

“Jesus Merlin, do me a favour and don’t mention my manservant when I have a hard on.” Arthur groaned. Merlin had started to tug Arthur’s cock from his breeches, laughing now, as he started kissing Arthur’s shaft.

Even with the mention of George, Arthur found it difficult to fall out of the mood too much.

***

“What was all that for?” 

“What?” Merlin was trying his clueless expression again, and he nuzzled himself further into Arthur’s chest. It could have worked too, if Arthur’s earlier anxieties weren’t starting to return.

“The attempt at a candle lit dinner. The successful seduction.”

“I fuck you before we have dinner every day, successfully.” Arthur could feel Merlin’s smile on his skin. 

Arthur raised himself up for he was pressed above Merlin, then took his omega’s hands and pinned them above Merlin’s head. Merlin didn’t look particularly surprised but he was clearly keen.

“You fuck me, do you?” Arthur let amusement fill his voice. Merlin started trying to arch up against Arthur, but Arthur ground him back down. “Are you sure about that?” Arthur lent down, pressing Merlin even further in to the mattress. The omega loved to be pinned down and bruised and Arthur loved to be the person to do it to him. Merlin loved bruises and bites, giving and receiving them, something that made the entire court wary and made Arthur smitten.

The thought of the court made something uneasy wash through Arthur again, but he tried to quell it. He was here with Merlin and they were both safe, and Arthur would keep working to make sure that happened.

Merlin let out an irritated noise beneath him and Arthur realized that he mustn’t have been paying his omega enough attention.

“I think I’m a little offended that you managed to stop thinking about me whilst you were on top of me.” Merlin wasn’t pouting, he didn’t get petty like that, but he certainly didn’t look amused.

Arthur leaned down to kiss the frown off Merlin’s face, and Merlin didn’t even bother put up a mock fight.

“Sorry Merlin, all my thoughts will be about you from this point on.”

“You’re saying that sarcastically but that is what I expect from you.” Merlin’s cheek made Arthur grin. Arthur wondered if Merlin knew how many times he really did cross Arthur’s mind.

Not that Arthur would ever admit it. That was far too soppy.


End file.
